


Fresh Air, Fallen Leaves

by Pixie_Rose



Series: 31 Days of HP Halloween Challenge [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, nature loving luna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 18:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12941199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixie_Rose/pseuds/Pixie_Rose
Summary: Day 6 - Falling Leaves(see series for other notes)





	Fresh Air, Fallen Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 - Falling Leaves
> 
> (see series for other notes)

Luna had never liked seeing the leaves falling off the trees and just wantonly trod on, kicked around or just turned to mush. It hurt her heart. Not that she would ever admit this to anyone. She knew people called her Loony Lovegood and she didn’t want to give them any other reason to call her it. 

It was a gloomy October Saturday, Luna was walking in the grounds, she had needed the fresh air and space. It wasn’t like anyone was going to need her or notice she was gone. She found that was the case a lot here. She had gravitated towards the Forbidden Forest, she wasn’t going in it, not today. But she loved being close to it, close to the place in the grounds where the inhabitants are just as misunderstood by the other students as she is. She decided to pick up some of the fallen leaves on the ground, the fresher ones that were yet untouched by the uncaring feet of her fellow students. Her plan was to press them and dry them. She had been on the lookout for more things for decorations and pressed leaves were perfect. She had many things that she could do with them. 

 

As time wore on and she had gathered a large number of leaves, some that had fallen on her whilst she had been out there, she was getting hungry and noticed that it was lunchtime, so she headed back to the castle, keeping to the ground devoid of leaves, to find something to eat. 


End file.
